¿Enamorada?
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Un SiriusHermione basado en unos años adelante, con algunas apariciones especiales. I´LL BE BACK!
1. Default Chapter

¡Aiya! Este fic esta situado mas o menos donde Hermione tiene 17 años, Sirius no murió y aunque tenga algunos spoilers del libro cinco no es específicamente la continuación. O sea, no se basa ni en la profecía, ni en el ataque en el Ministerio, en eso es como un fic alterno.  
Gracias por leerlo, Moony. Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas. Miembro de la F.I.C. (Fans Independientes Catalanes), (aunque no entiendo ni jota el catalán, je je)  
  
Disclaimer: Por supuesto que todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a cierta rubia escocesa (asesina...) llamada JK Rowling, yo solo lo uso por fanatismo incurable. La frase del titulo es de una cancion de Luciano Pereyra.  
  
Capitulo 1. "Inconscientemente estoy pensando en ti"  
  
Estaba sentada en la Sala Común viendo crepitar el robusto fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Era  
  
invierno, y el frío se hacia mas presente que nunca, mis amigos charlaban , pero realmente yo  
  
no los escuchaba. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, no prestaba atención a nadie ni decía  
  
nada. Solo pensaba en él, en sus profundos ojos, en su oscuro pelo, en esa manera tan especial  
  
de hablar...  
  
La voz de uno de mis mejores amigos me saco de mis pensamientos.  
  
-¿Herm?, ¿estas bien?. Me dijo el ahijado de la persona que me embargaba los sueños.  
  
-Eh...Si. Balbucee mirando a Harry.  
  
-Estás como perdida, dijo Ron. Tratando de aportar algo para la causa.  
  
-Ya les dije que estoy bien. Respondí algo molesta.  
  
Me levante y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, allí estaría mas tranquila para pensar.  
  
No era la primera vez que me enojaba y me iba por la misma causa.  
  
Harry y Ron me decían que no era la misma, que algo me pasaba y que estaba cambiando  
  
mucho. Sí, de ser Hermione Granger, la que en su vida le había importado un chico, a ser una  
  
adolescente enamorada de un hombre.  
  
¡Vaya si había cambiado!. ¿Cómo ella iba a estar pensando tanto en él?¿Qué tenia Sirius que  
  
acaparaba toda su atención?¿Sería la madurez?¿Serían los ojos, el pelo, su cuerpo?  
  
¡Basta! no podía dejar que esos locos pensamientos volasen de esa manera, no, no podía  
  
permitírselo. Debía olvidarse de él.  
  
Si no perdería todo aquello que era, esa reputación de "nena buena y correcta" que se había  
  
ganado en todos esos años. Para pasar a ser...una Parvati cualquiera (n/a: pobre Parvati, no  
  
tengo nada contra ella pero bueno, "hazte fama y échate a dormir").  
  
No, definitivamente debía buscar una manera y rápido.  
  
Había pasado ya unas dos horas, y aun no sabia que podía hacer.  
  
De solo pensar en su linda carita, me hacia fantasear de una manera irreconocible...¡no era yo!  
  
¿Porque Sirius no quería irse de su cabeza?.  
  
BUENO, ¿QUE LES PARECIO?NO ESTOY MUY ILUSIONADA CON ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD NO ME GUSTA, PERO MI HERMANA ME INSISITIO EN QUE LO SUBIERA Y ACA ESTA. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, (YA SABEN REVIEWS, ESA PALABRITA MAGICA QUE PONE FELICES A LOS AUTORES EN FANFICTION.NET ) 


	2. All you need is love

Aiya ! Regresé con la continuación, espero no haber tardado muuucho, la verdad es que lo había terminado y el maldito se borró :,,( ,Pero bueno, ahora esta mejorado, espero que les guste y GRACIAS por todos los Rr que me mandaron, realmente me dieron animo para seguir! Bueno, he aquí la contestacion:  
  
Yop,(vosp en realidad, jaja) Hola, Gracias por tu Rr, Si admito que fue corto, pero este es un poquito mas largo, espero que siga con la misma pinta, ja Eso me alienta muchio ; p Espero no te haberte hecho esperar, Kisses for you too.  
  
Iraty ,Hola! ¿algún parentesco con Jo? Que orgullo XD.Thank por tu Rr Sorry por como lo terminé este, muajaja, ya vas a ver...Besitoss  
  
Annita69 Lupin-Black , Hola! lindo apellido, sos una chica very suertuda!!X P Gracias, por lo de lindo, me subió el ánimo. Si se nota que te tira Hermy, jaja. Lo de la Legión en un nuevo grupo para las Amantes de Remusin, es como las Siriusanas, pero en construcción, si queres unirte ¡Cuantas mas mejor! Besoss Perdón por la ignorancia pero no entendí lo de Visca Catalunya, ¿me lo explicas please?  
  
Barbi-Black Gracias por tu Rr, este capi es un poco mas largo, espero que te guste!! Si realmente no es mi estilo el SB-HG, pero que bah! Saludillos!  
  
Anonymous Hola!, Gracias, por lo que pusiste de que te encanta, y lo de arriba esta fic, aquí esta el siguiente chapy ,En realidad no es mi personaje favorito, pero mi hermana (Agus) lo ama y es en su honor. Bueno, nos venos, gracias por todo!! ; p Bechiosss Emilywolen Gracias por tu mini rr, aquí esta el próximo, ojalá te guste. Bessoss  
  
Lisy black Wow, cuantas Black! Este Sirius, no cambia eh,jaja Hola, gracias a vos tb por lo de la pinta, me la voy a terminar creyendo...aquí esta, espero no haber tardado mucho, Gracias por dejarme mi primer Rr en esta historia!! Muxos Bessitoss Bueno, acá los dejo ya con la continuación, espero que la disfruten XD ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Cap: II .All you need is love (una canción de Los Beatles que significa "Todo lo que necesitas es amor)  
  
El agua caía por mi cabeza, mientras me relajaba en la ducha, me encanta hacer esto, ya que  
  
aun me quedaba mucho tiempo, no por casualidad me levantó tan temprano, je.  
  
Esa mañana solo se oía mi ducha, parecía como si las estúpidas de mis compañeras estuvieran  
  
haciendo una huelga o algo parecido, ya que nadie se había levantado aun, y se reían de mi  
  
cuando yo lo había hecho, ¿que tramaban? Realmente sabia que estaría haciendo bastante el  
  
ridículo para que se rieran así, pero igual no me importó, nunca iba a ceder a semejantes  
  
estúpidas preguntando el motivo de su risa, seguro me contestarían mal o con algún chiste doble  
  
sentido, últimamente estaban muy idiotizadas con eso, todo el tiempo hablando de chicos, ¿Que  
  
no sabían hacer otra cosa?  
  
Cerré el agua y tanteé el banco de afuera para encontrar mi toalla, al tomarla me sequé la cara  
  
y me masaje las sienes, en estos días de chica enamorada mi cabeza estaba saturada de cosas,  
  
debía contarle a alguien lo que me estaba pasando o explotaría.  
  
Me cambie y volví a la pieza para buscar mi mochila, Parvati y Lavender aun estaban allí en  
  
camisón charlando y mostrándose fotos de jóvenes magos famosos que les saludaban y  
  
sonreían sensualmente. Ambas levantaron la cabeza al verme entrar y en su caras se dibujó una  
  
cruel sonrisa  
  
- Apúrate Hermy, que no llegas a clase, dijo Parvati y estallaron en carcajadas, yo no les dí  
  
bolilla y agarrando mis cosas salí del cuarto, no estaba triste en absoluto, es mas, era totalmente  
  
reciproco, mirá si a mi me iría a interesar hablar de chicos todo el tiempo, reírme de cualquier  
  
pavada y contarles mis cosas...¡oh! Esta bien, quizá anhelaba un poco todo eso, quizá quería  
  
debes en cuando sentirme una de esas adolescentes tontas que hablan de los chicos que les  
  
gustan, o en mi caso hombres, pero no, tenía que contenerse, aguantarse, pensar en otra cosa.  
  
Al bajar a la Sala Común me di cuenta de que hoy justamente empezaban las vacaciones,  
  
¡claro! Eso era lo que pasaba, yo preparándome como una idiota cuando ya no había clases,  
  
tenia que aflojar un poco, relajarme...  
  
Recorrí el lugar con la vista pero no encontré a los chicos, quizá aun estarían remoloneando en  
  
la cama, me senté en el sillón cerca del fuego en el que había estado anoche sintiéndome un  
  
poco miserable, tenía algo adentro que me causaba angustia, ¿podría algún día olvidarme de él?  
  
o ¿estaría toda la vida deseando su amor? Contuve una lagrima rebelde que quiso salir, no  
  
debía llorar, no por tan poca cosa, ¿Tan poca cosa? ¿Era realmente tan poca cosa? ¿valia la  
  
pena?  
  
Una voz que decía mi nombre me sacó de mis pensamientos, volví a la realidad y busque la  
  
persona que me hablaba, reconocí el cabello color fuego de Ginny, ¡Ginny! claro, ¿como no lo  
  
había pansado? Ella entendería todo a la perfección.  
  
-¿Estas bien Hermy? preguntó con tono preocupado, -Tenes los ojos brillantes, como si fueras  
  
a llorar. No sabía si responderle "sí" y contarle todo ya, o decirle "No, bah, tengo que contarte  
  
algo...", me decidí por lo segundo  
  
- Por supuesto, dijo ella muy amablemente, y luego con voz de cómplice dijo, -Talkme.  
  
Poco a poco, sin interrumpirme fue escuchándome, de vez en cuando asentía o fruncía el ceño,  
  
cuando terminé, se mantuvo silenciosa  
  
un rato, luego con una sonrisa dijo:  
  
- Te voy a ayudar  
  
Nos estabamos parando cuando aparecieron los chicos con grandes sonrisas, nos miraron y se  
  
pararon junto a nosotras  
  
- Buenas noticias Chicas, dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ginny seductoramente, creo que de  
  
estar tanto con Sirius se le estaba pegando, ella se sonrojo levemente  
  
- ¿Por? pregunté con curiosidad  
  
- Porque querida Hermione, dijo Ron, estas vacas las pasamos en...,dio paso para que Harry  
  
terminase  
  
- La nueva y ahora mejorada "Sede de la orden", acabó el morocho.  
  
Ginny y yo nos miramos con horror, ¡iba a pasar las vacaciones con Sirius!  
  
-Si no quieren no, dijo rápidamente Harry al ver nuestras expresiones, pero Ginny devolviendo  
  
a el muchacho la seductora mirada respondió  
  
-Ni locas nos lo perdemos.  
  
Entonces agarrándome del brazo y conduciéndome a su habitación finalmente gritó:  
  
-!No se vayan sin nosotras!  
  
Al llegar a la habitación, empecé a protestar, Ginny me calmó y me pasó algo de ropa para que  
  
me pusiera, también ella se cambió y antes de salir me dijo  
  
-Ahora o nunca. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Uff, bueno, lo terminé, no me maten, ya sé que lo deje mas picante que el primero, pero bueno, prometo seguirlo rápido, espero que les halla gustado, nos vemos, Moony* *Miembro de La Legión de las Lupinas Miembro de la F.I.C  
Namarië 


	3. Estoy Aqui, queriendote

HOLA, YA SE QUE TARDE MUCHO, Y QUE ENCIMA NO LO HICE BIEN LARGO COMO PROMETÍ, PERO BUENO, SEPAN PERDONAR XDD. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN ENVIANDO R/R, REALMENTE ME ALIENTAN MUCHO y me dan ganas de seguir escribiéndolo (que cursi ¿no?).  
  
Espero que les guste, espero poder seguirlo rápido. Capaz me compran una computadora para mi casa y ahí si, los voy a atormentar de capitulos. Ja ja ja. Respuesta a los maravillosos rr: Jose: Gracias por tu cortito review, "lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno". Voy a tratar, XD. Prongsaddicted: Asi que te estas leyendo nuestros fics? Y? Estan buenos? Ja ja ja. Catalina: Gracias, gracias, besos! Marla: (¿tiene algo que ver "quemada por el sol" en el nick?). Bueno, gracias, y beso. Paz_Beyonce: ¿la cantante? ¿suele leer fanfics de Harry? Que suerte!! Gracias por los ánimos y la buena onda! Besos. Fernanda: ¿Argentina? Que lindo. Si, Hermi piensa lo mismo, ¿y quien no??? Besos. Iraty, la pariente de la Jo: Si, y este también es algo corto, sorry, pero por lo menos ya hay emoción, un poco, bah, ja ja. Gracias por el rr, bss!! XD. Yop: Aca tenes otro para bajar las pulsaciones, espero que te guste. Muxos Besos para vos tb. Yo_Ana: Gracias, aca va otro, espero que lo disfrutes, besos! Bye.  
  
Los personajes son de la Jo, como todos sabemos, y el titulo es de una canción de Shakira.  
  
Estoy aquí, queriéndote  
  
Luego de preparar las cosas, Ginny y yo bajamos a la Sala Común, allí nos esperaban Harry  
  
y Ron ya listos.  
  
Para ir hasta allá usamos la chimenea, ya que era lo mas cómodo. Mientras todos mis amigos  
  
se iban metiendo uno por uno, mis nervios ya casi no aguantaban, ¿Cómo iba a hacer para  
  
mirarlo a los ojos sin ruborizarme, sin que ese cosquilleo me hiciera estremecer?¿Notaria él  
  
mi mirada constante?¿se daría cuenta de que yo ya no lo veía como antes?  
  
Volví a la tierra bruscamente cuando Dennis Creevey me chocó sin querer y me di cuenta que  
  
ya llevaba rato pensando sola y los chicos ya se habían marchado, suspire profundamente y  
  
tratando de parecer convencida (rogando mas que tratando) me metí a los fuegos esmeraldas  
  
y antes de ser absorbida grité:  
  
- ¡Grimmauld Place N° 12!  
  
***  
  
Tosiendo un poco por las cenizas aparecí en la casa de la persona en la que había estado  
  
pensando los últimos dos meses. Di un paneo general por la cocina y me asombre de lo muy  
  
cambiada que estaba, realmente mi Sirius había hecho un buen trabajo, todo la horrible  
  
decoración había dado lugar a todo un bonito juego de muebles rústicos y preciosos  
  
-Hey Hermy, ¿dónde estabas? Me dijo dulcemente una vos de adulto pero a la vez pícara y  
  
melodiosa, perfecta.  
  
Busque a su dueño con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente deseando con todas mis fuerzas  
  
que fuera suya, que él fuera el que se estaba preocupando por mí, que él sea el que me tenía  
  
en cuenta, que él...En ese momento la mente se me puso en blanco, allí estaba mirándome con  
  
una sonrisa, esos ojos azul océano me pusieron la piel de gallina, miré su oscuro cabello  
  
cayendo por su rostro, me horroricé el darme cuenta que miraba con anhelo sus labios tan  
  
perfectos, tan ricos, tan deseosos de probar...tan..tan...  
  
-¿Hermione?,dijo otra voz, esta ya bastante conocida para mi, casi no dude pero igual giré la  
  
vista para encontrarme con los ojos del ex-profesor Lupin  
  
-Ah,..hola, Sirius, Remus, ¿como va? dije como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si mi  
  
minuto de shock mirando a Sirius nunca hubiera existido o como si simplemente mirar a  
  
alguien tan atontado fuera de lo mas normal.  
  
Ambos me devolvieron el saludo, aunque Remus un tanto desconfiado, ¿habría notado algo?,  
  
siempre se decía que los hombre-lobo eran muy intuitivos pero...¿también en cuestiones de  
  
amor? Jaja (NdA: ironía mal..)  
  
Aunque mucho no me importó ya que yo no cabía en si de felicidad por la, aunque sea  
  
mínima, preocupación de Sirius hacia mí, pero me desinfle un poco cuando sus ojos  
  
volvieron a su ahijado y se fue a sentar junto a él para charlar de las clases, escuela,  
  
Voldemort, etc, Es decir, cosas que no me importaban en lo mas mínimo.  
  
Pero ¿Qué era lo que yo esperaba? ¿Realmente creía que él, con todas sus preocupaciones,  
  
con Harry, su amado Harry siendo perseguido por un Lord Oscuro cada vez mas frustrado  
  
iba a prestarle atención a ella? Sentí una sana envidia contra mi amigo, los hermosos ojos de  
  
Sirius brillaban mas de lo normal cuando oía hablar a su ahijado y no se separaba de él ni un  
  
minuto, ¡Lo que daría yo por ese acoso permanente!  
  
Sentí un codazo por parte de Ginny que se había sentado a mi lado, ¿Me habría quedado  
  
tonta mirando a Sirito otra vez?  
  
-¿Qué? susurré algo avergonzada, pero me dí cuenta de que otra vez tenía la mirada de Lupin  
  
sobre mi, ¿O nunca me había dejado de observar? Me sonroje al pensar en lo Remus diría si  
  
supiera la verdad, ¿Me diría que solo era una niña y que dejara de hacerme ilusiones con un  
  
hombre mas grande que yo?¿o me ayudaría a conquistarlo? No, seguramente lo primero...¿En  
  
que estaba pensando?  
  
Ginny me miró y con una mirada me hizo entender que había pensado algo, que me dejara  
  
llevar yo entendiéndola asentí.  
  
-Disculpen chicos, dijo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes (¿solo éramos nosotras las únicas  
  
mujeres?), Herm y yo tenemos que...digamos hablar.  
  
Sonrío y me tiró de la manga, yo aunque estaba avisada me sorprendí de su poca vergüenza,  
  
pero igual la seguí hasta el dormitorio que usábamos comúnmente, (¿comúnmente? ¡Ojalá  
  
viniéramos mas seguido para usarla comúnmente!)  
  
Al llegar cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, tenía una sonrisa muy pícara lo que me hizo  
  
desconfiar un poco de lo que pudiera estar pensando.  
  
-Okey, ¿vamos por el paso 2? dijo como preparándose.  
  
Yo la miré desconcertada ¿paso 2? ¿cuando habíamos hablado de unos pasos?  
  
-¿mm?¿ que paso 2 Ginny? No habíamos quedado en nada ...¿o si?, las ultimas palabras me  
  
salieron un poco temblorosas, ¿acaso mi locura era tal que ya no oía ni a mi amiga?  
  
-No, dijo ella, y en sus grandes ojos almendra se reflejo un brillo de rebeldía , -pero se me  
  
acaba de ocurrir uno que encaja a la perfección.  
  
Me mordí el labio, ¿realmente amaba tanto a Sirius como para meterse en un callejón que  
  
seguramente no tendría salida? Me costó solo dos segundos meditarlo.  
  
***  
  
Salimos de la habitación y para horror mío había alguien detrás de la puerta, primero pensé  
  
lo peor, pero al verlo nuevamente pensé lo segundo peor.  
  
- ¡Remus!, grito Ginny tan alto que hasta temí que la madre de Sirito  
despertara, por  
  
suerte no lo hizo.  
  
- ¿Qué?, preguntó este muy tranquilo.-No me digan que hablaban de algo  
que  
  
precisamente ni yo ni Sirius podíamos escuchar , prosiguió con un dejo de burla, yo  
  
me puse muy colorada, mientras bajaba la vista  
  
Ok, ok, era una broma, dijo sonriendo y mirándome, -Yo las puedo ayudar  
  
BUENO, ESTE CAPI TERMINÓ Y FIEL A MI ESTILO LO DEJE RE- PICANDO, JAJA, ES UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES, PROMETO SEGUIRLO PRONTO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, Bye, Moony 


	4. Y dale alegria, alegria a mi corazón

**¡¡Hola!! Aca esta el siguiente capi. Gracias a todas por sus Rr, aquí la contestación.**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen...bla bla bla.**

**Se lo dedico a Tito y Marcos, porque aunque no de la manera que quisiéramos, ellos nos dan "alegria a nuestro corazón". Gracias!!**

**Kaleth Sands, (anteriormente Kalet Lupin, Saian Snape e infinidad que no recuerda, jajaj). **Hola, gracias por tu reviews, me dás ánimo. Lo continuare pronto, lo que pasa que mi muso inspirador no se llevo ninguna materia y termino las clases antes...Lo extraño!! Ja, jaja. Pero aca esta la continuación, y prometo mas velocidad para la proxima vez. Ah! Me gusto mucho lo de "dejando que se enmohezca".Muchas gracias.

**LeticeEvansPotter . (**pariente de Lily quizas?) .Holas!!! El de Cartas de una mortifaga lo lee mi hermana, desde el principio y ya leyo tu capitulo y quiere mas!!!! Continualo pronto. Gracias por la buena onda y aca esta la "esperada" actualizacion. Bss.

**Anonymous 1. **Gracias por lo de genial y gracias por el review. Por supuesto, mi msn es (Pero es de Hotmail!!!, asi que "agregame" como contacto que se puede. Si no podes, dejame el tuyo que yo te sumo. Besosss

**Sara Fénix Black!! **Sarita!!! Nos volvemos a encontrar!!! Nunca te llego mi contestación de lo de Bellatrix, no?.Te habia mandado algo de que no te hicieras problema. No sabemos todavía que hara Remus, pero va a ayudar...Besos para vos, y gracias por el rr.

**Essy**, (que lindo, parece elfico,pero de LOTR,se entiende, no de Dobby y Winky, jaja). Gracias por lo de xulo. De donde sos?. Aquí esta el nuevo chapy. Gracias, y besos para vos!!!.

**Herms Malfoy: **lindo apellido, eh...Gracias por tu mensajito, era muy tierno. Hermione si tendra posibilidad, si no no tendría gracia el fic, pero no se le va a hacer facil, a fin de cuentas, trato de que sea realista...(Ojala Draco fuera realidad...). Espero que te guste como sigue, y muchos bss para vos tambien.

**Anonymus 2: **Hola! Gracias por el mensaje. Remus va tener una idea muy buena (todavía no se muy bien cual, jajaja). Pero lo sabremos pronto!!! Gracias y aca esta la continuación.

**El título del capitulo pertenece a una canción de Fito Paez.**

**Y dale alegria a mi corazón**

Me quedé como tonta unos minutos, miré a Ginny para ver si era yo o Lupin acababa de decir

que nos podía ayudar; efectivamente lo había dicho ya que los ojos de mi amiga estaban tan

abiertos como los míos.

-¿Qué? Balbuceó ella, Remus rió, parecía muy divertido con toda esa escena.

-Lo que escucharon,-dijo, -cuando éramos chicos, las chicas que gustaban de Sirius, a James y a

mi nos pedían que, como se dice ahora "les hiciéramos gancho" y ellas nos conseguían citas con

las chicas que quisiéramos...Obviamente Lily no entraba entre "esas" chicas para desgracia de

James.

Terminó riéndose como bajar tensiones.

Ginny me miró y asintió, temí por lo que pudiera llegar a decir la pelirroja, pero como hacia rato

que no me salían las palabras no dije nada y ella continuó.

-¿Cuál es tu oferta?

Toc, toc, alguien golpeó la puerta, Remus, Ginny y yo dimos un pequeño salto, ¿Quién cuernos

nos venía a interrumpir en medio de nuestro magnífico plan?

-Ginny, Hermy, Remus, ¿están ahí?- se escuchó la voz de Harry; los tres dimos un suspiro de

alivio, si era Sirius se pudría todo

-Si Jim- respondí como si nada me alegrara mas que me interrumpieran cuando me estaba

jugando la vida por un hombre.

Remus sonrió, quizá el "Jim" le había hecho recordar viejos tiempos.

-¿Jim?-dijo otra voz, un poco mas grave; me quedé congelada agarrando el picaporte con el cual

pretendía abrirle la puerta a mi amigo.

Ginny carraspeó y me di cuenta de que tenia que terminar de abrir la puerta.

Allí estaban, ahijado y padrino mirándome con una sonrisa que me pareció muy sensual en la

boca de Sirius, el cual volvió a preguntar en un tono divertido

-¿Jim?-

Al mirarlo a los ojos mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, esos ojos grises como la tormenta me hacían

temblar las rodillas, trate de hablar y parecer tranquila y casual (de ser casual, como Peter

Parker...)

-A Harry le gusta que le diga así ¿No?-

Esta vez el ojiverde (esa la fanfiquera típica) se sonrojó y asintió, vi embelesada como Sirius le

sonreía cálidamente y intercambiaban miradas melancólicas con Remus.

-¿Necesitas algo? Finalmente respondió Ginny, Harry abrió grandes sus ojos y noté como la

pelirroja lo miraba algo atontada, ajá, con que la pequeña Weasley aun suspiraba por Potter, eh.

-Eh- titubeó Harry- No, solo saber donde estaban-

Sonrió pícaramente y se alborotó el cabello, como lo hacia su padre.

Ginny, Sirius y Remus se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Horas mas tarde Ginny y yo utilizábamos un par de orejas extensibles para escuchar que sucedia

en el cuarto de los Merodeadores, con la autorización de Remus claro, el cual habia prometido

"llenarle la cabeza" a Sirius y terminar con éxito el trabajo que, según él, su inconciente habia

comenzado, aunque creo que esto último era para subirme el ánimo a mí.

Cada vez que el castaño decia mi nombre Ginny me miraba emocionadísima, aunque yo tenia

ganas de salir corriendo y perderme por Grinmauld Place; pero el hecho de pensar que mi

profesor estaba haciendo todo esto por mi me mantenía en el lugar.

Cuando escuchamos que la conversación cambiaba de curso nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para

no ser maleducadas, aunque solo por escuchar su voz hubiera permanecido alli parada todo el

día.

A la hora de la cena ayudamos a la Sra. Weasley,que amablemente habia venido para cocinarnos,

y por consejo de mi amiga, me habia recogido el pelo en un rodete para parecer "mas madura",

aunque cuando él entro en la cocina, saludo cariñosamente a Molly, pero ni siquiera reparó en mi

presencia, me decilucione un poco, pero tomando valor, agarre un tenedor, saque unos fideos de

la olla y muy exageradamente se los hice probar, y aunque primero se sorprendió, luego adoptó

una mirada sexy:

¿Soy el probador? Preguntó mirándome a los ojos, apenas asentí de la emoción, pero

para no ser tan obvia agregué:

¿Estan ricos?

El se quedó mirandome, como probándome, y luego dijo que si, y salio de la cocina. La Sra.

Weasley anuncío que estaba la comida, y yo fui a lavarme las manos.

Iba tan atontada y ensimismada que entré sin golpear, y casi dedesmayo cuando me encontré con

él, si, Sirius, que al parecer y milagrosamente, solo habia ido a lavarse las manos. Quedamos cara

a cara, aunque yo unos centímetros mas abajo.

Luego de segundos de silencio, me parecio que debia salir, disculpándome. Él sonrió, dijo, que no 

habia problema, y salio, caminando hacia la cocina.

Me quedé de piedra, habia estado con el, sola, en el baño, y no habia pasado absolutamente 

nada. Me agarró tal tristeza, que casi me pongo a llorar. ¿En que estaba pensando yo?

Me senté en el borde dela magnífica bañera que tenia el baño, incapaz de volver a la cocina, ya

todo habia pasado, él nunca se iba a fijar en mi, y lo mas prudente, sería que yo, aunque fuera

doloroso, dejara de fijarme en el.

PERDÓN POR DEJARLO ASI, O LO CONTINUABA O ACTUALIZABA AHORA, Y PREFERÍLO ÚLTIMO, PARA QUE NO PENSARAN QUE NO LO IBA A SEGUIR NUNCA MAS. SÉ QUE NO TIENE MUCHO "CONTENIDO" PERO ES UN CAPI DE TRANSICIÓN . EN EL PROXIMO HABRÁ MAS ACCIÓN, Y AUNQUE NO PROMETO NADA, PARA DESPUÉS NO DEFRAUDARLAS, TRATARÉ DE SEGUIRLO PRONTO. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON R/R, ¡¡REALMENTE ME ALEGRAN LA VIDA!!

SAYONARA, Moony


	5. Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta

**�¡Hola, Perdón, se que tardé muchisimo en actualizar, pero como recompensa esta capitulo es un tach mas largo que los otros, y sobretodo mas prometedor.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron Rr, son increíbles. Ojala este capi les guste ya que me costó sangre, sudor y lagrimas terminarlo. Aproveché que mi hermana Agus no esta y me dispuse a escribir.**

**Como siempre dejen Rr, que son lo mas.**

**Aca los dejo con las contestaciones de sus maravillosos comentarios, Bechos Moony.**

**Luciana : **Gracias por el Rr, si yo lo amo a Remus, igual ya te habras dado cuenta por mi apodo . Asi que trato que el ayude en todo o que pueda, jaja. Aqui esta para satifacer tu impaciencia!Bechos

**Ivita:** Thank's por tus dos R/R, Aquí esta el proximo capi, espero que te guste.

Besos tambien para vos.XD

**Catalina**, Gracias! Aca esta el nuevo capitulo, si, lo sigo, lo que pasa que mi inspiración

vive muy lejos, como digo abajo , pero bueno, lo segui. Besos miles para vos tambien,

espero que te guste.

**Joy Evans**Si, es raro, pero ¿Quién mejor que Remusin para chamuyarle a Sirius?

Ja, veremos si funciona…Gracias por tu Review!

**Ayaneko:** Gracias! Por la felicitación, y por el Rr. Si, me pareció lo mas logico que Sirius no le diera ni la hora,por el solo hecho de que el es grande y ella chica.Espero que te guste este capi.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares, etc. Son de JKR.

El titulo es una cancion que pertenece a Sin bandera.

Antes de empezar quiero dedicarle este capi a **Agus**, que justamente no está porque empezó la universidad.

**Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta…**

Con una nueva actitud volví a donde estaban todos, evitando mirarlo me senté

junto a Ron, frente a Ginny, que me miró con ojos preocupados. Pobre, ella que

estaba tan emocionada con todo esto… Le sonreí para darle a entender que estaba

bien, aunque obviamente eso era una mentira, me sentía horriblemente mal, me

dolía la garganta por contener las lagrimas, y no tenia nada de hambre. Enseguida

me di cuenta que haber vuelto a la cocina habia sido un gran error, no podia

aparentar estar 'perfectamente' ni mucho menos.

Me levante, tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero enseguida la Sra.Weasley me

preguntó si me sentía bien, y por que no comía.

Luego de responder que solo estaba "desganada" y que me iría a mi habitación,

salí de allí. Caminé rapidamente, sintiendo como los demas se quedaban hablando,

preguntandole a los chicos si habían notado algo extraño en mi comportamiento,

etc.

Todo estaba saliendo mal, y ni Remus con su "pata" podría ayudarme.

Al llegar al cuarto me dejé caer en la vieja cama que crujió considerablemente, 'lo

único que faltaba, romper la cama'.

Mas cuidadosamente me recosté mirando al mohoso techo.

¿Porqué tenía que enamorarme de la persona mas difícil de… ehh, enamorar?

¿Porque no podia gustarme Ron, que siempre habia estado medio enganchado con

migo?

No, a la Srta tenia que gustarle Sirius, que era grande, y ya no estaba para

pavadas de adolescentes. Sin poder contenerlo más me largue a llorar, ojala nadie

me oyera, porque no tenia ni animo para insonorizar la habitación, y menos para

dar explicación alguna.

Pronto me quede dormida, ya que hacia noches que me desvelaba pensando en mi

amado Sirius.

Unas horas mas tarde sentí que alguien me llamaba, pense en sus grises ojos y en

su cabello enmarcando su preciosa cara…

-Sirius-llamé todavía dormida.

Sentí una carcajada y abrí rapidamente los ojos totalmente roja. Harry me miraba

sonriente y sorprendido a la ves.

-Con que Sirius ¿eh-dijo cargandome-si queres lo llamo a el…

¡No-grite un poco mas alto de lo que en realidad quería-eh, no, no seas tonto.

Me miró con una pícara sonrisa, pero no dijo nada por un largo rato, como

meditandolo. Un momento después adoptó una expresión un tanto mas seria.

¿Asi que te gusta MI padrino- preguntó fingiendo celos

Asentí, ahora ya estaba, no podia ocultarlo mas, por lo menos no a Harry. Senti

como me ruborizaba intensamente. El solo sonrió y sus verdes ojos brillaron de

una manera inusual, como de hijo orgulloso.

-No se Herms-opinó después de un rato -Quizá el no es lo que vos pensas.

Abri los ojos algo intrigada¿Qué queria decir con eso Harry?

-No es lo que vos pensas- aclaró él divertido –Es solo que…

Parecia que no tenia palabras para explicarlo.

- Ya lo sé Harry- dije –Sé que es difícil, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, cursilerias de chicas no, eh- me frenó en broma miamigo –

Voy a ver que puedo hacer.

-No, Harry, yo respeto tus buenas intenciones, pero no va a ningun lado, Remus

ya lo intento y tampoco funcionó.

El morocho bajo los ojos, y su cara se entristeció, sabia que si algo le fastidiaba y

frustraba era no poder ayudar a los demas, y menos a uno de sus amigos.

-No te preocupes- dije levantandole la cara –ya estoy resignada.

Me miró medio sorprendido.

-Si, ya se que "resignarse" no es una palabra que entre en tu diccionario-aclaré

sonriendo.

Él sonrio tambien, agradeciendo mi comentario, luego , volviendo al tema terminó:

-Si vos lo decis…-

Resulta que Harry me habia ido a llamar por ordenes de Molly, para ver si tenia

hambre ahora y si queria comer algo.

Me preparó un rico sándwich que devoré rapidamente. En el comedor ya no

quedaba nadie, los chicos, junto con Ginny habian ido a jugar algo de Quidditch.

Remus había decidido recostarse un rato, y la Sra Weasley estaba en la cocina

preparando la cena con increíble anticipación. El unico que no sabia donde se

encontraba era Sirius, pero suponía que debia estar con los chicos.

Me quedé un rato sola en el inmenso comedor de los Black recientemente

habilitado, ya que la cocina nos habia quedado chica, observando las migas que mi

sándwich habia dejado en el impecable mantel.

Miré a mi alrededor, la casa tenia una majestuosidad unica con objetos antiguos y

carisimos. Limpié la mesa con un movimiento de mi varita y me dispuse a recorrer

aquel lugar.

Estaba oscuro, pero no me molesté en prender las velas, asi todo parecia mas

irreal, supuse que las cosas que habian quedado, era porque tenian gran valor y

eran bellisimas, pensé en los años en que Sirius habia vivido alli, en su juventud,

'ojala pudiera volver el tiempo, quiza asi tendria mas posibilidades'

Grité cuando subitamente todas las velas se encendieron.

¿Por qué estabas a oscuras-Me dijo

Yo solo lo miré, creo que no me salió otro movimiento. Esta tenia que ser mi

oportunidad, debia aprobecharla, ya que probablemente no se repetiria. Tomé aire

y me concentre para no temblar:

-Me gusta la oscuridad- contesté lo mas sensualmente que me salió

El levantó una ceja, lo que lo hizo ver irresistible.

¿Qué está mal- Pregunté, solo para que me volviera a hablar, si algo salia mal

seria mi fin.

-Por supuesto que no, gustos son gustos, a mi particularmente me asusta un poco-

confesó.

Yo me reí como una tonta, pero al comprender callé rapidamente.

Cuando volví a hablar descubrí con horror que mi mano esta a escasos

centímetros de la suya.

-Entiendo, allá en Azkaban todo debe ser oscuridad.

-Y- dijo el sonriendo –algo de eso hay.

Miré sus grises ojos, y una locura se apoderó de mis manos, ya que tomaron las

suyas en un gesto comprensivo.

El abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendido pero no las sacó.

Nos quedamos largo rato en silencio, yo tratando de dominar mis impulsos de

besarlo locamente y el mirandome.

Luego de varios minutos el soltó sus manos de las mias, e hizo un ademan de irse.

Pero cuando vió mi mirada de suplica, porque supongo que fue por eso, tomó

dulcemente mi cara. Cerré los ojos con terror¿y si yo no besaba bien¿Y si se

arrepentia antes de llagar a mi boca¿Ysi…?

Y Pero cuando mas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza sentí sus tibios labios sobre

los mios.

No era un beso apasionado como lo imaginaba constantemente, pero tampoco era

un beso seco, sin amor, era como de cortesía, y para mi, era más que suficiente.

**Bueno¿Qué les pareció? Por fin un poco de roze ¿No? Como les digo siempre trataré de seguirlo rápido, pero hace mucho que no veo a mi _musa inspiradora _y se me complica, je. Pero ¡Don't worry! Falta poquito para que empiezen las clases y lo volveré a ver, SI!...bueno, no los aburro, también como siempre, todos los comentarios son mas que bienvenidos, igualmente gracias por leer.**

**Muchos besitos, Moony**


	6. Mi vida es un desastre, y no te quiero e...

**Waw! Cuantos reviews! No puedo creer, lo dulce que son ustedes chicas, y la energia que me dan. Por suerte para mi Tito (Fernando XD) volvio a clases y lo tengo todo el recreo! Si seguimos por este camino el fic terminara en buen puerto, jaja…(Espero XD) **

**Sin mas preámbulos las dejo con las respuestas a sus maravillosos mensajes! Las kiero, desde Argentina para todas ustedes con todo el cariño del mundo…(Hay, que poetico me quedo, jajaja)**

**Luna-Wood: **(Parece que Sean Biggerstaff pego fuerte, no? XD) Me encanto la expresión, "su corazoncito va estallar de la emocion", y es cierto! El beso…mmm, me parece que el de Sirius tambien va estallar…veremos como siguen, con este problema de las hormonas, como ese fic "Hormonitas", jaja, me causa mucha gracia el titulo,XD. Gracias por la onda, espero que este chapy también te guste. Besos!

**Anna: **Aca esta la continuación, gracias por el rr, la pareja Sirius – Mione se me ocurrio un dia que no tenia nada que hacer (como siempre, jaja) y salio esto. Me alegra mucho que te guste, y espero que te pase lo mismo con este capi, besos!

**Vikinga: ** Jajaj, me hago la imagen de una lectora con espuma por la boca, muy gracioso. Espero que este pequeño chapy sirva de antidoto, gracias por el review y por la simpatia en el mensaje, besos y gracias de nuevo!

**TercySS****Cloe: **(antes que nada, es por la Chloe de Smallville? Amamos esa serie!) Tu mensajito fue muy tierno, me emociono, muchisimas gracias! Me alegra que te gusten mis fics, se hace lo que se puede, como dice en Shakespeare Apasionado: "Que nuestro esfuerzo supla nuestras faltas"… jaja. Me hiciste poner colorada. Lo de los rr, es rarisimo, FF anda mal muchas veces, y sobretodo para los latinos, por lo menos para nosotras, mi hermana y yo, que entendemos poco de ingles. . Bueno, el roce llego, no quiero adelantarte nada, pero…lee este chapy para ver como sigue. Espero que te guste, y no te preocupes por dejar rr, tu onda es contagiosa y me alegra mucho! Un besote!

**Catalina: **Hola! Que rr largo! Gracias por tu mensajito! Si, mi musa volvio, y en realidad el fic tiene algunas partes "personales", jaja. No el final XD, pero algunos sentimientos de Hermi, asi que haber empezado las clases fue una bendicion para mi, jaja. La respueta a tu pregunta es casi la esencia del fic, pero te puedo decir que este capitulo tiene parte de la respuesta… Espero que te guste, gracias por el mensaje y besos!

**Tsu-Chan: **Jajaj, aca esta la continuación, gracias por tu review! Mi hermana ama a Sirius too y me parecio que alguien como él, de su edad, y con su historia de vida no podria tirarse encima de una chica como Hermione asi como asi. Aunque, Hermy tiene muchas ganas de quedarselo, no? Aunque sea tan frio…Tambien! ¿Quién no lo haria? Jaja, yo no…XD Kisses para vos, y gracias de nuevo.

**Kaleth Sands: **Muchisimas gracias por la metáfora del vino, me encanto! Aunque muy exagerada XD! Me gusta que pienses eso de mi fic, gracias por el mensajito y por la onda. Besos!

**Avispa: **(que nick original) : Gracias por los dos reviews, siii, Remus es un tierno! Me parecio que era el mas adecuado para hablar con Sirius, o no? Espero que te guste este chapy, besos!

_Los nombres de Harry pertencen a Joanne Rowling, la persona mas genia de Inglaterra…(Despues de los Beathles, claro…)_

_El titulo es una parte de la cancion Arrancacorazones (que esta tan de moda) de Attaque 77. _

"…**mi vida es un desastre y no te quiero en él…"**

Los siguientes días fueron como un largo sueño, cada vez que lo veía el me

guiñaba el ojo y hacia que me sonrojase tanto que debía mojarme la cara para que

se me pasara. Era increíble, mi humor habia mejorado tanto que hasta Ron, que

nunca se daba cuenta de nada notó el cambio.

Ginny me trataba como su "modelo a seguir", aunque yo le repetía

constantemente que solo había sido un mísero beso.

Pero, como suele pasar, lo bueno dura poco. Demasiado poco para mi gusto.

Sirius empezó a evitarme, cuando yo iba, el salía, nunca coincidíamos en ninguna

habitación, las comidas eran cortisimas y cuando me quería dar cuenta ya no

estaba.

Entré en una horrible etapa depresiva, estaba continuamente en mi habitación

pensando. Cosas como en lo desgraciada que era al enamorarme de un tipo

grande, el porque me habia besado asi, sin mas y ahora no quería verme ni en

figurita, etc, etc.

Los chicos intentaban animarme por todos los medios; Ginny insistía en que la

gente no da besos porque si, que algo debería atraerle, Harry me comentaba que

Sirius siempre le decía que pensaba que era una bruja muy inteligente, e incluso

Ron, que ya se habia enterado, me llevó a dar una vuelta con su escoba.

Ya estaba pensando en volver a la escuela a pasar lo que quedaba de las

vacaciones sola, cuando mi situación paso a otro período diferente ahora,

directamente no existia, era un adorno, un dibujo mas del empapelado de la gran

mansión Black.

Por lo menos habia dejado de tenerme miedo, pensé irónicamente.

Ese dia el almuerzo fue muy silencioso, Sirius no estaba y eso me produjo

sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz, "ojos que no ven, corazon que no siente…"

Pero a la vez sentia un vacio en el estomago, no verlo mirar a Harry con ese

cariño y devocion que siempre envidiaria, reirse con los gemelos, "pelearse" con la

Sra. Weasley…

-¿Dónde esta Sirius, pregunta el joven Potter.

Lupin sonrio, y riendo contesto:

-El muy dormilon sigue arriba.

Suspire, por algun momento pense que le habia pasado algo . Me sentí mas

relajada pero mas enojada a la ves. Seguia preocupandome por el, aunque me

habia prometido no hacerlo.

-Voy a buscarlo, dijo Harry parandose, luego lo penso y me miro:

-¿No vas por mi?

Yo me puse increíblemente roja y me pare con dificultad.

-¿Por qué no le llevas la comida cielo? –opino Molly.

-Si, corroboro Remus. –A ver si con una voz femenina se despierta –agrego.

Sonriendo con picardia espere que la Sra. Weasley me diera la bandeja que ya

estaba preparando.

El corazon me latia rapidamente, llevaba minutos frente a la puerta de su cuarto,

pero no me animaba a golpear. ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Me dije, tenia una

actitud totalmente chiquilina, ¡parecia una adolescente enamorada! Luego lo pense

mejor y me heche a reir, pero si eso era exactamente lo que era.

Quizas deberia dejar de fingir.

Armandome de valor, toque suavemente la puerta, tenia los manos totalmente

mojadas y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos y volvi a tocar. Esta vez su vos salio flotando para afuera.

-Pasa Harry, dijo.

Le iba a corregir cuando pense que quiza estaba sin remera y si le decia que era

yo, seguro se la pondría.

"Aprovechar las buenas situaciones que quizas no se repitan" Me dije y entre.

Al contrario de estar semidesnudo, con el pelo mojado y con una toalla en los

hombres como yo me imaginaba, estaba acostado tapado hasta el cuello; al verme

puso una cara de sorpresa que me desalento totalmente.

-Te vine a traer la comida.

El asintio levemente.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunte sin querer.

El sonrio, se incorporo para tomar la bandeja que yo le ofrecia.

-No te preocupes por mi, bonita. –contesto finalmente.

Creo que cuando me nombraron premio anual no me puse tan contenta.

Le sonrei y lo bese en la mejilla, él, sorprendido pero halagado (N/A: frase usada si

las hay, XD) me devolvio la sonrisa.

-¿En serio estas bien? –volvi a preguntar con valor, -cuando uno duerme mucho es

por algo…-Insistí.

El me miró evaluandome, luego se puso serio, me asusté pero traté de disimularlo,

inconcientemente sabía lo que se venía.

-Hermione –empezó- yo se que me queres.

Abrí la boca para protestar.

-Mas de lo común –continuó- Y me pareces una chica muy linda, inteligente y

madura, pero…

Oh no, oh no, pensé desesperada intentando por todos los medios permanecer

tranquila, este era el fin, lisa y llanamente.

-Pero no puedo.-sentenció- No en este momento.

Increíblemente lo había hecho.

-En otro momento de mi vida me hubiera tirado de cabeza en una relación con una

chica como vos, nunca conocí alguien así, sos única.

Pero no hoy no ahora, las cosas estan difíciles, en el mundo mágico, en la orden, y

en mi cabeza, todo esto con Voldemort cada vez se pone peor, tengo mucho miedo

de que le pase algo a Harry, Dumbledore me mandó a una mision para despues de

las vacaciones, esto es un quilombo, y para colmo hace años que no tengo una

relación formal con una chica. Yo tambien siento algo especial por vos, pero…

**Jua jua, al fin lo terminé, poor Hermy, que va ser,la vida es así, je.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capi, las quiero, Moony**


	7. Nena un atentado a la moral

**Hola dulces! No puedo estar mas contenta por los review, son GeNiAlEs!Creo que es una frase repetida, pero solo un escritor de fic sabe lo maravilloso que es encontrarse con mensajitos de animo, o no?. Este chapy es para las que querian un poco de "lio", espero que les guste…**

**Ary-Malfoy: **(lindo apellido ¬¬). Gracias por el Rr y por lo del acento argentino, realmente no es ningun merito ya que es lo mas facil para mi, jaja, pero me alegro que te guste! Gracias tambien por lo de "genial", no creo que sea tan asi, lo mas genial aca son ustedes, los que dejan mensajitos.Espero que te guste como sigue… Nada mas, un beso y nos vemos!

**DrEaM-KaT: **Lai lai lai, lai lai lai, once upon an december…(trato de ser la musiquita, jajaj). Bueno, antes que nada, como siempre gracias por la buena onda! Estuve leyendo tu fic, pero no termine todavía, (cada hoja que leo esta mas lindo!) pero te voy armando un review grande con comentarios de todos los chapys para subirtelo cuando termine. Prometo ponerme las pilas y terminarlo pronto, gracias por estar, besos para vos y espero que te guste como sigue.

**Tanukijo-chan: **Hola! Que rr cortito, pero aun asi muy simpatico! Gracias por el mensajito y aca esta la actualizacion! Beso 

**Nury: **Muchas Gracias por tu review, sos divina! Sirius…en este chapy los "lie", un poquito, espero que este a la altura de los lectores ¬¬.Mi hermana esta COMPLETAMENTE de acuerdo en todos los adjetivos calificativos de Siri, jaja. Lo del acento argentino, me encanto, gracias! Jeje, es que los argentinos somos asi, sensuales, jajaj, no mentira, me fascino la opinión , gracias!Lo del formato igual no lo entendi, no tengo problema en cambiar algo para que se entienda mejor, pero realmente no entendi. ¿me explicarias de nuevo?.Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y gracias de nuevo por todo!Besos!

**Cloe: **Bueno...me haces poner colorada con lo decis. (Moony se ruboriza ligeramente ¬¬), me gusto lo que pusiste de que hay que arriesgarse, y es verdad! Este Sirius…en este chapy parece que se da cuenta de cómo es la cosa…Espero que te guste como se desarrolla la historia, y que no quieras matarme al capi siguiente…(Oo Misterio…misterio…). Gracias, gracias por el mensajito y por las opiniones!. Ps:El "calvito", jaja, se llama Lex, y es really un bombon. Ahora para mi ya sos Cloe, jaja. Muchos saludos!

**Cata: **Holas! Muchas gracias por el mensajito y por lo que decis. Lo de "argentino basico" me encanto, y si loco, Aguante Argentina! Gracias de nuevo por los animos, y por los beshos. Espero que te guste este chapy, y esta mas extraño, Sirius la esta volviendo loca, en los dos sentidos, jaja. Un besho para vos!

_El titulo (medio cortajeado, pero es para que se entienda ), pertence a la cancion Nena de Los Autenticos Decadentes_

"…**Nena…tan linda como una sirena…UN ATENTADO A LA MORAL" **

Pero…

De repente estaba tan cerca de mi que sentía su respiración¿Cómo habia llegado hasta

ese punto, en que con un paso mas nos chocariamos, si el simplemente me estaba

rechazando?

Pero…

Cerré los ojos esperándo el puñal, pero en ves de eso sentí sus cálidos labios contra los

míos, y sus manos sobre mi cabeza atreyendome hacia el levemente

¿Pero que estaba pasando¿Estaba muerta o algo por el estilo? Abrí los ojos para

comprobarlo y el corazón me dio un vuelco de emoción y alegria al darme cuenta de

que obviamente no estaba muerta y realmente era cierto, y para no ser menos enrosqué

mis brazos por su cuello.

Pero la alegría duró poco ya que Sirius me soltó el minutó con cara de horror.

¿Pero que pasa? –pregunté un tanto enojada por su actitud¿que se creia que era yo,

una muñeca?

Ehh, yo…-Sirius no sabia muy bien que decir, pero igualmente no parecia estar del

todo emocionado por lo que acababa de pasar –ya te dije que no puedo salir con vos, no

me lo hagas mas difícil Mione.

¿Eh? –dije descolocadamente¿yo le hacia las cosas difíciles a él?-Mira Sirius, sos

muy lindo, me súper gustas, pero no te permito que me digas eso; hace dias que venis

jugando con mis sentimientos, ya no se que pensar, yo no soy una de tus conquistas de

ocasión.

Ahora si que habia metido la pata¿Cómo me habia enloquecido de esa manera?

No estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar, pero yo no era una chica cobarde, así que

levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con lo suya.

Sus ojos estaban un poco mas abiertos que lo normal, pero en su boca habia una

expresión divertida que me dejo algo confundida.

¿Se había enojado o no¿Se reía de mi?

Ya le iba a reclamar cuando sentí que otra vez me halaba para adelante y me besaba

incluso mas apasionadamente que antes.

Ya no entendía nada, no sabia si me quería, si jugaba con migo, si lo hacia porque no

podía evitarlo…

Esta vez tardamos un poco mas en soltarnos. Pero cuando lo hicimos no comenté nada y

lo miré con reproche.

Basta ¿si?- dijo él no muy convencido

Yo solo acentué mi cara; ahora encima el me decia a mi que parase¿pero estamos

todos locos?

Perdoname, vos estas medio mal ¿no? –le dije con rabia al ver que por mi cara de

enojada el no se iba a disculpar –Me rechazaste, despues me besaste, me volviste a

rechazar, me volviste a besar y ahora encima yo tengo la culpa¿me perdí de algo?

El bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, lo que me dejó un poco mas tranquila, por lo menos

todavía razonaba.

Perdón Herm, yo sé que tengo la culpa, quise olvidarme de vos, intenté decirte un

mentira para creermela yo, para que no pasase exactamente lo que pasó ¿entendes?

Yo lo miré con agradecimiento, por lo menos ahora las cosas tenian un poco mas de

sentido.

Pero no pude, tu expresión de enojo es totalmente irresistible, perdón.

Por casi decima vez en el día me sentía confundida, o sea que el si me quería, pero que

trataba de no hacerlo por que no le parecia bien…que tierno! uu

Me acerqué a el y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, estaba tan feliz que casi tenia miedo

de despertarme.

Gracias –le susurré al oido– tus besos son muy…apasionados

De nada bebe –respondió pícaramente.

Me sentía algo nerviosa, estabamos comiendo en el lujoso comedor de los Black, la

comida estaba muy rica y todos charlaban animadamente.

Tonks y Lupin se miraban con ternura mientras que Harry y los Weasley discutían sobre

Quidditch. Sirius y yo nos 'hablabamos' moviendo solo la boca

Esto era algo nuevo para mi, nunca habia tenido un novio tan real como lo era él ahora,

pasabamos tiernos momentos juntos, hablabamos de la realidad de la orden, nos

contabamos secretos uno al otro, era el mismisimo paraíso. Pero igual no podia estar del

todo segura, sabia de buenas fuente que el amor era una montaña rusa, y que cuanto mas

alto subias de mas lejos caías, y a mi nunca me habian gustado ese tipo de juegos.

Ginny me decia constantemente que no pensara en el futuro, y que viviera el ahora, pero

yo no sabia como hacerlo, tenia un mal presentimiento de que algo iba a fallar de un

momento a otro.

_¿Qué pasa mi amor? _–me 'dijo' Sirius preocupado- _¿estas bien?_

_-Perfectamente –_respondí casi mecánicamente.

_¿Despues de comer vamos a dar una vuelta? -_preguntó guiñando un ojo sensualmente.

Yo me sonrojé levemente pero ya acostumbrada a sus maneras de decir las cosas asentí

sonriendo, quizá salir juntos era una buena oportunidad para charlar sobre eso que

sentía.

Eran como las 2:00 de la tarde y aun esperaba en la puerta de su cuarto para que saliera,

ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso y aunque ya estaba un poco aburrida le causaba mucha

gracia de que fuera ella quien esperara a él.

Vamos Siry! -le grité para avergonzarlo, sabia que Harry estaba con el y que lo

cargaria por eso.

Ya estoy aca Janey –contraatacó mientras padrino y ahijado salian de la habitación.

Muy gracioso Siry-boy.

Bueno melosos, que la pasen bien –dijo Harry mientras se alejaba- y ojo con mi amiga.

Sirius sonrió y me tomó de la mano para finalmente irnos, habiamos acordado ir a tomar

un helado a Florean Fortescue.

Aparecimos por ahí cerca para no asustar a nadie y luego fuimos hasta ahí caminando,

muchos aurors que vigilaban la zona saludaban a Sirius y hasta algunos cuchicheaban

entre ellos que Black no cambiaba mas.

A él no solo que no le importaba si no que mas bien lo halagaba.

Me senté en las sillas de la vereda mientras esperaba que Sirius trajera los helados,

estaba tan contento que no sabía si podría pincharle el globo diciendole que yo no me

sentía segura con respecto a la solidez de nuestra relación.

¿Qué podía hacer? Hacia meses que llebaba soñando con esto y ahora no lo podía

disfrutar por una estupidez que no pasaría; tenia que dejar atrás mis temores y meterme

de lleno en esto. Quizá a el pasaba lo mismo, e incluso podia agregarcele que era

bastante mas grande que yo; y sin embargo se estaba arriesgando por mi, siempre con

una sonrisa, nunca se quejaba de nada.

Levanté la vista y sonreí al verlo venir con dos gigantes helados, estaba tan

rejuvenecido, tan fresco, tan hermoso que se me escapo un suspiro de anhelo.

Que lindo que sos mi amor –le declaré mientras agarraba el cucurucho que me pasaba.

El abrió los ojos divertido:

¿Y eso? –preguntó mientras me daba un beso congelado

Nada, solo queria que lo supieras.

**_Woow, fue la ves que mas rapido terminé un chapy, solo la mañana me llevó y eso que tiene 6 hojas. Estoy feliz! Bueno, para terminar un llamado a la solidaridad, XD:_**

**_NECESITO UNA CHICA PARA INCLUIR EN EL FIC, solo es una participación especial de uno o dos capitulos . Espero que se postulen, y que por esto no me quiten el fic…Por las dudas me lo voy a copiar todo ¬¬. En fin, nada mas por ahora. Muchas Gracias a todas, las KIERO!_**


	8. Si el amor se cae todo alrededor se cae

Perdón! Aquí está el capitulo ocho, espero que les guste y dejen reviews

(Todos lo personajes son de Jo R. menos Kat, que es de Dream Kat jaja, y la canción que es de Los Cafres)

**Si el amor se cae…Todo alrededor se cae**

Volvimos a Grimmaul Place riendo ruidosamente, Sirius todavía era un chico cuando se lo proponía, o quizá nunca había dejado de serlo.

Me acompañó hasta mi habitación silenciosamente, era tarde y no queríamos molestar a nadie.

-Hasta mañana Mamor- me dijo en un susurro divertido antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer en el oscuro pasillo de la mansión

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente aunque sabía que Ginny no estaba dormida, la conocía demasiado para creer que me indagaría hasta que le hubiese contado cada detalle.

Prendí la luz con una cara pícara para descubrir a mi amiga y darle a entender que ya me había dado cuenta, cuando me quedé estática al ver que Ginny no solo estaba profundamente dormida, si no que a su lado, abrazado tiernamente a ella estaba Harry.

Me quedé unos minutos comprobando la tierna escena, ellos se merecían más que nadie estar juntos.

Me dispuse a salir de la habitación, no podía interrumpirlos, ni quería que se despertaran, el problema era, ¿Adonde dormía yo?

Paseé por la casa un rato con una idea rondando mi cabeza, ¿Se enojaría Sirius si le explicaba los hechos y le pedía dormir con el? ¿Me animaría a hacerlo?

Finalmente luego de sentir un escalofrío me di cuenta que no podía seguir vagando por la gran casa, debía definir el tipo de relación que llevaba con Sirius, si el no quería que duerman en el mismo cuarto, porque pensándolo bien, no hacía falta que durmiéramos juntos, entonces quizá no sentía lo mismo que yo por él.

Golpeé un par de veces la puerta y nadie respondió mi llamada, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, así que golpee más fuerte.

Ya me estaba inquietando cuando una muchacha, unos años más grandes que yo abrió la puerta, tenía un abundante cabello castaño y unos preciosos ojos marrones haciéndole juego, era alta y delgada, y su armónico cuerpo se destacaba por la poca ropa que llevaba.

Me quedé estática, no podía ser, no, Sirius no me traicionaría así, Sirius no…

Unas lágrimas se escurrieron rápidamente por mis ojos sin que me diera cuenta, la apuesta joven me miraba con una mezcla de compasión y pena.

Nos quedamos las dos en un completo y absurdo silencio, ella apenas pasaría los 25 pero era claramente más adulta que yo.

Luego de unos minutos mi cabeza empezó a pensar más claramente, ¿Quién era esa joven? Nunca la había visto en mi vida ¿Que hacía en el Cuartel General? Debía de ser de confianza, pero sin embargo no asistía a las reuniones de La Orden…

Las conclusiones se me interrumpieron por arrebatos de odio, ¿Quién se creía para sacarme a MI novio? Me acerqué a ella y la empujé lo mas fuerte que pude, ella no atinó a hacer nada, no sabia muy bien si por la sorpresa o por que no haría semejante chiquilinada, pensar esto me enfureció más aún, así que haciendo gala de mi procedencia muggle la tiré al suelo y le empecé a pegar como se me ocurriera; ella no tardó en reaccionar y en pocos minutos nos arañábamos y nos tirábamos de los pelos.

-Herms, Kat ¿Qué hacen?-La vos impactada de Sirius nos hizo detener como si nos nos hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría.

Al comprender donde estaba me puse a temblar ¿Qué locura se había apoderado de mí para hacer semejante cosa? Me llave las manos a la cara tapándome la boca, sentía miedo y otra vez había empezado a llorar

Kat o como se llamara, se levantó algo enojada y se agarró a Sirius.

-Esta loca me empezó a pegar Sir- explicó con toda la razón del mundo, tenía su antes prolijo cabello ahora totalmente despeinado y algunos arañazos.

La expresión de Sirius era digna de Severus Snape, no podía leerse nada, inescrutable. Ayudó a Kat y la llevó hasta la cama, luego se volvió hacia mi que aun estaba tirada en el suelo como una indefensa niñita, también llevaba el pelo enredado, pero no mas de lo normal y tenía un corte en el labio.

Sirius llegó hasta mi de nuevo, pude comprobar con odio que el también estaba ligero de ropa, por no decir que no llevaba mas que un bóxer.

Cuando este se inclinó para ayudarme a levantarse le corrí las manos, no quería hablar, no quería volver a mirarlo nunca más. Salí corriendo por el oscuro pasillo llevándome varias cosas por delante, quería salir de allí lo mas rápido posible; entre sin cuidado a la habitación y empecé a guardar todo en mi baúl sin prestar atención a nada mas.

-Herms ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que haces?- Harry se había despertado y aunque un poco desorientado ya me había cerrado el baúl con un movimiento de manos.

Quise volver a abrirlo pero no pude, mire al joven que tenía al lado como incitándole a que lo abriera, el no lo hizo, solo se acercó hasta mi y me abrazó.

Lo abracé también, creo que era lo único que necesitaba para calmarme, quizás Sirius también lo iba a hacer pero yo no le di tiempo, sentí un poco de culpa.

Harry me sacó de mi habitación alegando que no quería despertar a Ginny y me condujo hacia la suya, en la que solo dormía Ron, que al contrario de lo que siempre había creído se despertó con el mínimo ruido

-Harry, Hermione, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien?—dijo roncamente por el hecho de que acababa de despertarse.

Como no podía hablar por el nudo de angustia que sentía en la garganta me limité a sonreírle, pero Harry si respondió:

-Creo que solo necesita un poco de contención-

El pelirrojo un poco sorprendido se sentó junto a mí en la cama de Harry y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, creo que eso era lo máximo que Ron entendía como contención.

-¡Ron!-le regañó Harry-Un abrazo, unas sabias palabras, no unas palmaditas

El joven Weasley puso cara de _¿emh? _Que me hizo reír, esta vez con más ganas.

-Ay Ron, gracias-dije mientras lo abrazaba y el retomaba con sus palmaditas.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de la noche jugando y riendo entre los tres como en las viejas épocas, Harry aprovechó para contarnos lo suyo con Ginny, a lo que Ron dio otros de sus gruñidos indescifrables.

No comenté lo que había pasado, ni ellos me preguntaron, ya habría tiempo a la mañana para aclarar todo lo hiciese falta. No pensé en Sirius ni en Kat. No intenté arreglarme el pelo ni curarme el corte del labio.

Solo me quedé allí mirando como mis mejores amigos jugaban un buen partido de ajedrez nocturno que obviamente ganaría Ron.

**¡¡Hola gente! Perdón por tardar tantos siglos en actualizar, la verdad no tengo excusas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen esos geniales Rr como siempre.**

**Se que es corto, pero no lo podía alargar más, prometo que en el próximo se aclararán un poco mas las cosas. Y se sabrá mas acerca de la bella Kat.**

**La verdad no se que onda con esa regla tonta de la contestación de reviews, pero la voy a pasar por alto.**

**Sarita:** Siempre la primera! Gracias por tu Rr, como siempre, y ya tengo chica, pero igual veré donde te puedo poner, para no dejarte afuera .

Gracias como siempre, muchos besos

**Catalina:** Gracias y que suerte que te gustó el anterior chap, espero que este tambien, como le dije a Sara, tb les voy a buscar un lugar para ustedes.

Lo de la relación y si todos lo saben ni yo lo se, jaja, pero supongo que si UU.

Grax por tu rr y tus animos! Besitos para vos tambien.

**Tercy:** Perdón Perdón, se que son cortisimos, y este tambien lo es, pero no puedo hacerlos mas largos, jeje. La verdad que no me gusta mucho, jiji, no se, creo que no leería un fic así ¬¬

Gracias por la buena onda y Agus recibió tus agradecimientos (Agus: De nada )

Se que no lo continué pronto, pero prometo hacerlo (esta vez si!)

Muchos besitos

**Marisol:** Una nueva lectora! Muchas gracias por tu rr, tenes razón, el amor es mucho muy bonito Muy gracioso lo de en especial con Sirius (ni hablar con Drak o remusin)

Tarde un poquito, espero no te enojes y me vuelvas a dejar otro maravilloso Rr.

**Kat:** KIA! Gracias por todas las cosas lindas que siempre me decis, sos muy muy tierna, realmente me alegra haberte elegido a vos. Se que en este salís poco pero en el que viene prometo una mejor aparición (sin tanta acción, jiji).Espero no te moleste ser un poco mas grande, lo que pasa es que debía tener unos 25, 26.

Gracias por dejar tu genial review, y espero que te haya gustado el chapy.

Muchisimos BESOS

**Steffy:** Gracias por tu Rr, que suerte que te guste, y si ya va a haber mas Sir/Her, solo hay que tener paciencia, muajajaja

Besitos.


	9. amémonos a escondidas baby

**HOLAS! He vuelto! Sin mas preámbulos que AGRADECERLES MUCHO, MUCHO las dejo con el fic. **

**Ojala que les guste este nuevo giro. Como siempre, opinen, las criticas seran bienvenidas! Gracias, son lo mas!**

**Pd: Los rr que faltan los conteste en sus casillas. **

**Pd2: Estoy muy comiquera últimamente, nadie hace fics lindos de superhéroes?**

**MarisolBlack, ** Wolitas! Bueno, eso de que no actualizaba la maquina, no se porque, pero suele pasar, a mi me pasaba siempre antes. Esta Kat es…jajjaja, ya sabremos mas de ella, pero quedate tranquila que solo esta aquí para molestar un poco. Un besote, y graicas por aguantar. Besos!

**TercySScloe, **Hola muchacha! Asi que te habias levantado tan temprano! Waa, que sueño!. Un besote y gracias por escribir y leer!

**Catalina ), **ola ninia! Si, he vuelto, ahora si! Y espero no perderme por tanto tiempo! Fui muy mala es dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero bueno, aca estoy. Gracias, miles por esperar. A tu hermanita le gusta Rodrigo? Jaja, esta buena, la cancion del Diego es lo mas! Bueno, en tu honor, el capi este lo va a titular Miranda!.

Beshozos y gracias de nuevo!

**Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a JK y Kat pertenece a Katy, idola!**

**La cancion del titulo pertenece a Miranda! Y esta dedicada a Catalina. Besos**

…**Amémonos a escondidas baby…**

Me levanto un gruñido por parte de Ron y pronto me di cuenta el motivo de este. Mi

amigo dormía en el piso frío sin una mísera manta. Recordé los sucesos de la noche

anterior y me avergoncé de mi comportamiento. Había actuado muy irracionalmente sin

pensar en las consecuencias; las prontas consecuencias.

Trate de desperezarme y sin querer golpee a Harry que dormía a mi lado, recordé que

nos habíamos quedado jugando a decir hechizos y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos

los tres en la misma cama. Seguramente Ron se había caído en algún movimiento

brusco.

Me acerque a él e intente despertarlo suavemente para que no se asustara. Luego de

varios intentos dimití y fui a por Harry que dormía placidamente. Me dio mucha pena,

ya que le costaba mucho dormirse y ya lo había despertado una vez.

Decidí que buscaría compañía en Ginny así dejaba a los chicos tranquilos. Salí

sigilosamente de la habitación tapando a Ron por el camino; el labio ya no me dolía,

pero lo sentía hinchado, hurgué en mi bolsillo y conseguí una colita.

.-Estoy hecha una bruja –pensé estupidamente y luego me reí de mi misma.

Me lave la cara y arregle un poco el pelo, ojala Ginny estuviera despierta, así me

ahorraría el despertarla.

Estaba profundamente dormida, maldije en silencio y mire mi reloj. Eran las siete de la

mañana, por supuesto que todos iban a estar durmiendo! Me senté en mi cama y di un

largo suspiro, ya no sabia que hacer para no pensar lo que rondaba por mi cabeza.

Estaba lastimada, y eso impedía que pensara con claridad me dije para justificar mi

histérico comportamiento.

.-¡Maldito amor! –dije de pronto, y tire el almohadón que tenia en mis manos con

violencia sobre la pared, él tenia la culpa de todo eso, él me hacia actuar como nunca lo

había hecho antes, él…el me había dado una razón para creer que había paz en esta

interminable guerra.

.-Ay Sirius…-susurre recogiendo el almohadón caído y estrechándolo entre mis brazos.

.-¿Por qué me haces esto, eh?

Una lágrima silenciosa me recorrió la mejilla, desee con todo mi corazón que en ese

instante Sirius golpeara la puerta y me ofreciera una explicación totalmente creíble y

razonable que lo explicara todo.

Recordé a Kat y de pronto me di cuenta de que la había visto antes. Era una auror, o

algo por el estilo, ya que había peleado junto a nosotros el día que atacaron el colegio.

La panza me crujió de hambre y decidí bajar a prepararme algo, quizás Molly ya estaba

levantada. Baje la escalera en silencio para no llamar la atención, mi cerebro se debatía

entre desear y no hacerlo el que Sirius estuviera allí abajo.

Quería verle y besarle, pero también tenía vergüenza y un poco de enojo.

Suspire al llegar y comprobar que no estaba, de hecho no había nadie en la cocina.

Divise un poco de pan y comencé a comerlo acompañándolo con un poco de te.

¿Qué hacia ahora? No tenia ganas de volver a subir, pero tampoco de estar ahí sola

comiendo pan.

Llevaba unos minutos pensando cuando sentí el clásico latigazo que anuncia que

alguien se había aparecido en el pasillo. Curiosa, me levante para fijarme de quien se

trataba.

Reconocí la voz de Snape, que al parecer hablaba con alguien.

Me acerque mas, pero tratando de no ser vista, no me apetecía encontrarme con el

querido profesor tan temprano; oía sus susurros acercarse y solo atine a esconderme en

un hueco que había dejado un horrible armario que Sirius y Remus se habían ocupado

en sacar hacia ya bastante.

Estaba tan sucio y terroso que me dio un poco de asco y quise salir, pero me había

quedado atorada. El polvo se levanto y sin poder evitarlo estornude sonoramente.

.-¿Granger? –dijo la cara un poco ensangrentada de Draco Malfoy apareciendo de

repente.

.-¿Malfoy? Pregunte con asombro pasando por alto el hecho de que estaba metida en un

hueco lleno de tierra y telarañas.

.-En persona –respondió este mientras me ayudaba a salir de allí demostrando una

amabilidad que creía inexistente en él.

El rojo de la sangre resaltaba aun mas su pálido rostro y lo hacia ver aun mas atractivo.

¿Dije aun más? Oh no! No, no, no, otra vez no! Di las gracias a Draco y me dirigí lo

mas rápidamente posible a la cocina, donde me deje caer en una silla. Lo había sentido

otra vez, estaba segura de que se trataba de "eso", pero, aun me gustaba Sirius…lo

amaba, ¿Por qué diablos me pasaba esto con Malfoy? Sacudí la cabeza varias veces para

despejarme, no se que hacia el rubio ese acá pero lo mejor seria tenerlo lejos. Acababa

de pelearme con mi novio, ¡y ya le estaba buscando un reemplazante! Eso es totalmente

inaudito Hermione, contrólate.

.-¡Contrólate!

.-Huy, vos estas peor que yo Granger, hablas sola.

Snape y Malfoy entraban en la cocina como Juan por su casa. Cosa que definitivamente

no me iba a ayudar.

.-No creo que peor que vos –respondí, evitando mirar su cara. -¿Qué te paso, nene?

Draco que ya estaba siendo atendido por Snape respondió con un deje irónico:

.-Mis amiguitos mortifagos descubrieron que era un espía, tengo que agradecer a

Severus el estar vivo.

Abrí grandes los ojos, ¿Malfoy era un mortífago-espía?. Waw, nunca más volvería a

criticarlo, y yo pensaba que mi trabajo en la orden era duro.

No supe que decir así que hice un ruido indefinible mientras miraba como Snape curaba

los cortes de Draco pasando suavemente su varita por cada uno. Se veía tan inocente

que hasta daba tristeza, quizás había sido obligado a hacer cosas horribles y solo tenia

18 años.

.-¿Esta conmovida señorita Granger? –pregunto Snape suspicazmente.

.-Por supuesto profesor –respondí firmemente, hacia tiempo que ese hombre había

dejado de intimidarme con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Draco, algo sonrojado por el comentario sonrió de lado, lo que lo hizo incluso más

atractivo que antes.

Mire el reloj contrariada por mis pensamientos. Ya había pasado una hora. Me

horrorice, dentro de un momento a otro la gente empezaría a bajar para desayunar y

probablemente Sirius estaría entre ellos acompañado por su curvilínea auror…

Me levante tan de repente que mis silenciosos acompañantes se sobresaltaron, al verlos

se me ocurrió una idea, una vengativa idea a decir verdad.

.-Hey, Malfoy. –llame despectivamente, si lo trataba bien posiblemente sospecharía –

pareces cansado, ¿no queres dormir un poco?

Profesor y alumno se miraron por unos instantes, hasta que Snape respondió.

.-Excelente idea Granger, acompañe al Sr. Malfoy hasta una habitación desocupada

mientras yo me comunico con el Director.

Sonreí por dentro, mi plan estaba saliendo bien.

Ayude a Draco a pararse lo mas bruscamente posible, no iba a recibir intenciones de

mas solo porque fuera una pieza de mi ajedrez. Si tenia suerte me cruzaría con la feliz

parejita en el camino, y Sirius me vería con Draco, clásico pero útil.


End file.
